Waterfalls
by Cynamin
Summary: Just a little incomplete something-or-other I wrote a long time ago. Anyone interested in finishing it?


##  Waterfalls

by Cynamin

* * *

  
_The following is a story I wrote a while ago and never finished. I don't plan on ever finishing it. If you want to finish it, feel free! I'd love to read what you come up with. I will post any conclusions to this story.___

_This is an alternate universe story. The year is 2265. The Babylon 5 station was destroyed, leaving its survivors renegades._   


* * *

  
The peace and tranquility of the Minbari waterfalls had been beautiful the first time he had seen them. The second year, they had simply been there. However, by John Sheridan's third year on Minbar with Delenn and the Rangers, they were just plain . . . annoying. They hovered at the edge of his vision at all times, a reminder of how truly alien this place was. He was happy here, with Delenn, and safe as long as he steered clear of some members of the warrior caste. But this place would never be home. 

For four years, Babylon 5 had been his home. Many people's home, 250,000 in all, including his wife. They had met and married on that station, faced both the hard times and the good times together. Then, in a moment, everything changed. The station was destroyed in a massive explosion, only those rushed to ships and a few members of the command staff escaping in time. In all, less than 100 survived. Those on the ships had gone their separate ways - they tried to forget the tragedy. 

Unfortunately, the command staff was not so lucky. They found themselves renegades, hunted. They fled the area for the most part, seeking safe ports. Some had found places for themselves, others they'd lost in the years to follow. Marcus returned to work among the Rangers, Ivanova stayed at his side. G'kar, for some unknown reason, had made his way to Centauri Prime. Garibaldi and Zack Allen had both died in the destruction of the station. Lyta Alexander and Dr. Franklin had survived, but no one knew what had happened to them since. 

Delenn had returned to Minbar, and Captain Sheridan had gone with her. They were happy there for a long time, content and finally free from war. They had a son now, David, all of six months old. The picture of his father he was, with his mother's eyes and the beginnings of a Minbari bone crest. They were happy . . . for the most part. 

Sheridan, however, was feeling useless and lonely in an alien world where he was an alien. He would never dream of ruining things for Delenn, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take staring at waterfalls and avoiding warrior caste. On Babylon 5 he had been captain. From there he had led millions in a war to save the future. _This_ was the future, and he didn't like it. He needed to know what was happening out there, to be a part of things. Here, he had no contributions to make. They didn't need him. His family needed him, yes, but this place did not need him. In all, this place did not want him. "Starkiller" was still the name many knew him by. So he and David remained hidden with the Rangers, unable to leave lest their lives be in danger. 

David was taking a nap at the moment, and their house was silent. John stood at the window, brooding, and the waterfalls continued outside. There wa no change in this place in three years and, amusingly enough, the peace was getting to him. If only something changed . . . no, it was good for his family the way it was. Besides, _be careful what you wish for, you just might get it . . . ._

And get it he did, Sheridan knew as soon as Delenn stepped in the door. She was upset, she might have been crying only moments before. John saw this in a second. Concerned, he ran to her. 

"Delenn! What's wrong?" 

Delenn held him for a moment, shaking. Then she looked into his eyes. "We need to leave. Now. Soon. Before . . . before . . ." She couldn't continue. Indeed, she had just been crying, and now began again. 

It was rare to see Delenn in such a state. "It's okay, it's okay," John said softly as he held her. "Tell me what happened. What's wrong?" 

"Oh, John," she said sadly. "I just received a report from one of the Rangers. Somehow others know we're here." She paused, swallowing back more tears before continuing. "They know about David. The Ranger intercepted orders to kill our baby! They said they'd take any means necessary, no matter who stood in the way." She shook her head as if in denial. "Since they don't consider _any_ of us completely Minbari, they feel the rules against killing another don't apply. The orders came from off planet. Whoever they are, they won't stop at this. What are we going to do? I _won't_ let them kill our baby!" 

John held her closer, protectively. "I don't know. I don't know. Where are the orders from?" he asked, anger barely hidden in his voice. 

"They . . . they didn't say. I'll . . . go get David." 

John nodded, and Delenn moved quickly to the other room. What were they to do? They didn't even know where the attack would be coming from. Delenn was right. It wouldn't stop at this. They'd have to leave, find a new place of hiding. But was there any place left for them? 

_I will not live the rest of my life as a wanderer_, he thought. _ That is no way to raise a son.___

But where to go? They'd get picked up before they got anywhere near Epsilon 3. And it was now clear that they couldn't stay among the Minbari, that was no longer safe. Anywhere with Centauri or Earth Force influence would not be safe - the Shadows still maintained their hold on those governments. What would they do? How soon would the attack come? 

It took him only a short time to get to that. His mind raced, and suddenly he realized that Delenn hadn't come back yet with David . . . . 

(Nope, I really don't plan to complete this. Consider it a challenge!)


End file.
